Why You So Sexy, CAP!
by BlueByakubunnies
Summary: Yaoi fic for Teen Top's C.A.P. and L. Joe. Every time there's a blank space, insert L. Joe's name. My computer was being stupid T.T Umma wrote this fanfic!


**A/N: **So...this is the first in my(Dubu) and .Queen's(Umma) collaboration project, "Yaoi Makes the K-Pop World Go Round"! It's a Teen Top fic featuring C.A.P. and L. Joe !

**WARNINGS: **Language, over-exposure to the hotness that is C.A.P. and , yaoi, SMUT, seme!C.A.P. uke!L. Joe (Is it surprising? Not for me, but ya never know...)

**DISCLAIMER: **Umma and I DO NOT own M! Countdown OR Teen Top and their songs. If we did...Well, let's just say things like this would happen in real life(Which we all know already happens ^.^)

**Why You So Sexy, C.A.P.?**

Their performance was electric, Teen Top was flying high once M! Countdown ended. They performed "No More Perfume" and "The Back of My Hand Brushes Against Yours." The group was exhausted but happy, the Angels were chanting their names; trying to shout over each other to get a wink or a smile from their biases. The boys made their way off the stage, waving, smiling and in Chunji's case doing excessive heart bombs to the fans. More screams erupted in the building from the fanservice. The combination of screams and adrenaline from their performance were the only things keeping them upright and awake. They walked off the stage and headed back to their dressing room.

Ricky yawned and leaned on Changjo as they walked; his exhaustion was apparent. Niel hovered behind the two, worrying about the exhausted state of the eternal Maknae. The hyung-line walked behind the younger members to the dressing rooms; passing hyungs and noonas alike that were congratulating them on a well done performance. When they walked in immediately ripped off the costume he had worn for the night, opting to change into a wife beater and a hoodie instead of the uncomfortable suit jacket the stylist noonas had opted to but him in. He sat down in one of the many chairs around the room and stretched. His eyes drifted towards the eldest member, C.A.P. reached up and took off the cheetah print shirt he had been instructed to wear for the performance. His biceps bulged with the movement and 's breath hitched in his throat. His eyes widened and he stared more intently at the skin that was being revealed to him.

The mischievous rapper turned away quickly with a blush upon seeing the Charisma rapper's chocolate abs. glanced over at the Maknae line and saw Ricky asleep on Changjo. He smiled lightly at the closeness of the two younger members. Niel walked over to the pair and sat down on the other side of Ricky on the couch. He pulled the sleeping "Lovely Boy" off of the Maknae and let the boy sleep on him instead, allowing Changjo to go and change. Even through the heartwarming scene felt his eyes wandering back over to his hyung. The elder rapper was shirtless, muscles looking for the world to see and looking for a shirt. 's eyes began tracing the contour of each one of his muscles, and slowly felt his cheeks heating up once more.

"__Why is he so damn hot? Wait…did I just call C.A.P-hyung hot? Well he is…. But no….he's a guy….urgh!"__ thought.

His thoughts pulled him in, conflicting emotions running through his head. A pair of arms wrapped around his neck, and jerked him out of his thoughts.

"Huh?" exclaimed in surprise.

"Yeobo, what cha thinking about?" Chunji asked.

turned to look at the lead vocal in confusion and Chunji smiled and winked at him, smiled back.

"Nothing hyung." He answered.

"Byunghun-ah," Chunji whined.

"Hyung! It's ."

"But Yeobo!"

"It's nothing, I promise."

"Okay~" Chunji said in a sing song voice.

Chunji ruffled the younger's coppery hair before placing a kiss on his dongsaeng's cheek. rolled his eyes at his best friend's affectionate gesture and returned his gaze back to his hyung.

"-ah," Chunji called once more.

"Deh?" replied.

"You sure you're ok?"

"Deh."

Chunji opened his mouth to respond to 's answer when Niel let out a shriek. The pair turned their attention to the Emotional voice quickly. Chunji withdrew his arms from 's neck and stared at the younger vocal. Niel stood on the couch pointing at something in the corner of the room. Ricky blinked sleepily and glanced up at the startled hyung. Changjo walked over to Niel and C.A.P. turned to see what was bothering the vocalist.

"Niel-ah, what's wrong?" C.A.P. asked.

"Hyung?" Ricky asked deliriously.

"Something moved!" Niel replied.

"Umm….Niel-ah?" Chunji started, he was cut off by another shriek.

"It moved again!" he yelled.

C.A.P. turned to where Niel was pointing and let out a sigh; he walked over to the corner, unaware of 's eyes following his every movement. The elder rapper bent over to pick something up and gulped. He squirmed slightly at the sight of C.A.P's ass and he felt his pants begin to tighten. He squeezed his eyes shut in an effort to stop the growing bulge in its tracks.

"__God, why is this happening? Thinking of something else; come on think of something else!__" he thought.

In his mind he envisioned a car wreck, which then managed to morph into a shirtless C.A.P. He let out a groan and shifted once more in his chair.

"__Dammit Lee Byunghun! Think of something else! Dead bodies, train wreck, stylist noona in her underwear anything!"__ He yelled in his mind.

After a deep breath and a few disturbing images he was able to return to normal; silently he cursed C.A.P. A hand on his shoulder alerted him to the fact that his eyes had been closed for a while. He opened his eyes, expecting to see his best friend; however the person standing in front of him was none other than the object of his torment. C.A.P. stared down at him, concern written in his chocolate eyes.

"Byunghun, are you okay?" C.A.P. asked.

"I'm fine…hyung…" answered timidly.

"You sure?"

"I'm fine!" yelled.

C.A.P. stepped back in surprise and the rest of the members turned towards the two. Chunji looked shocked at 's reaction and the Maknaes were clearly startled.

"Mianhe…" L. Joe muttered.

C.A.P. glanced over at the other four before returning his gaze to . The younger rapper hung his head in embarrassment at the outburst. 's mind was screaming at him and the male in front of him; he stood up to leave when their manager walked in.

"Good job out there, let's head back." He said.

The members of Teen Top nodded and followed their hyung out of the dressing room. They walked through the maze of hallways and towards the car. stared down at the ground as he went, trailing behind the other members; he mentally kicked himself over and over again for yelling at his hyung. An arm wrapped around his shoulders and he instantly knew who it was. He looked over at Chunji, worry written in his eyes.

"What was that about yeobo?" Chunji asked quietly, not wanting the others to hear.

"Chunji-hyung, can I ask you something?" asked.

"Of course yeobo."

"What would you do if I were…gay?" asked, muttering the last word.

Chunji recoiled; his arm slipping off of the younger's shoulders. took the action as rejection and disgust; he felt tears pricking at the corners of his eyes. Chunji immediately pulled him into a hug and kissed the top of his head.

"No matter what you'll always me my yeobo Byunghunnie." He said.

"Thanks hyung." whispered.

He pulled out of the hug and kept walking; Chunji quickly followed suit and wrapped his arm around the younger once more.

"Now then, who is it that's got your attention? Tell me, tell me!" Chunji asked.

shook his head and chuckled.

"Niel? Changjo? Nah, he's too young…that takes Ricky out of the equation too….Me?" at the mention of himself Chunji gave the rapper his famous "Noona Killer" wink.

laughed out right at his friend's foolishness and playfully swatted his arm. Chunji laughed as well and tightened his grip on the younger's neck.

"But seriously, who?" Chunji asked.

"Don't worry bout it hyung." said.

They arrived at the van and piled in. The group quickly settled into their usual seating arrangements; Niel, Chunji and in the back, the Maknae's in the middle and C.A.P. in shotgun. Most of the members fell asleep, while stared out the window watching the scenery pass by. Soon the band arrived at the door and they all stumbled out of the van. Niel immediately accompanied the Maknae's to their room to make sure they went to bed. C.A.P. went into the kitchen and and Chunji headed up to their room. Once they got up to the room, threw himself on his bed. He let out a moan once his face hit the pillow. Chunji chuckled from behind him and rolled over to face him.

"I'm gonna go and take first shower alright?" Chunji said.

"Yeah, yeah. Go ahead hyung." replied.

Chunji nodded and left the copper haired rapper alone in the room. stood up and started getting changed. As he was pulling on his sleep shirt the door opened once more.

"Chunji-hyung you took a shower that—" he turned and saw C.A.P. standing in front of him "fast…oh…" he finished.

C.A.P. stepped into the room and closed the door behind him. gulped and finished putting on his shirt. He sat down on his bed and looked up at his hyung.

"We need to talk." C.A.P. said.

The elder rapper wore only a pair of sweatpants and silently prayed to every god out there that he would not get horny in the elder's presence. C.A.P. walked over to the desk in the corner of the room, opposite to 's bed and leaned on it. He crossed his arms over his chest and felt his member begin to stir in his pants.

"__Shit__." He cursed mentally.

"What is it hyung?" He asked calmly.

"What is with you lately? You've been distracted and irritable." C.A.P. said.

"Uhh, nothing's with me…I'm just tired that's all." lied through his teeth.

C.A.P. stood up and walked towards him; resumed praying.

"Something's wrong. You know you can tell me Byunghun." C.A.P. said.

"I….I…can't…." sighed.

"Why not?" C.A.P. asked calmly, worry lacing his tone.

"Because…hyung is the problem." said before he could stop himself.

C.A.P. stepped back and stared down. Swallowing his nerves stood up and stared up at his hyung, meeting his gaze.

"I'm the problem?" C.A.P. said in disbelief.

"Yes you are" started.

"How—"before C.A.P. could finish his sentence had pulled him into a fiery kiss.

The elder rapper's eyes widened for a minute before returning the kiss with fervor. His arms snaked around the younger's waist and he pulled him closer to him. The pair stood flush against one another; C.A.P.'s tongue slid out onto 's lip, begging for entrance. He complied almost immediately and his tongue met C.A.P.'s as they battled for dominance. 's hands slid into the charisma rapper's brown hair and he gripped it lightly as their tongue's danced against one another. The need for air was becoming more apparent and they increased the ferocity of their kiss; neither of them wanting it to stop. Slowly pulled away, nipping C.A.P.'s bottom lip as he went. They pulled apart, a strand of saliva still connecting the two; they stared into each other's eyes. 's eyes searched C.A.P's when he found nothing but lust and emotion marring the chocolate depths a sly smirk crept onto his face. He stood up on his tiptoes and brought his lips to C.A.P.'s ear.

"Let me show you just how much of a __problem__ you are hyung." He whispered seductively.

A shiver of arousal coursed through C.A.P as ground his crotch down onto the elder's when he said the word "problem". C.A.P. glanced back down at the younger and crashed their lips together once more. He pulled away with a smile and he began to attack 's neck with butterfly kisses and licks. He licked a path up to the younger's ear and nipped the velvety lobe playfully.

"I would love for you to show me how much of a problem I am." C.A.P. whispered against 's skin.

A moan tore through 's throat as C.A.P ground on his own hard member. He pushed the younger down onto the bed and climbed on top of him. bit his lip teasingly and C.A.P. let out a throaty groan.

"Damn Byunghun." He whispered lustily.

His hands wandered up 's shirt, ghosting over his abs and slowly moving upward. His hands found his dongsaeng's nipples and he connected their lips once more. Slowly C.A.P. tweaked 's right nipple, pulled away to moan under his elder's ministrations.

"Oh, God…Minsoo-hyung…" he moaned.

C.A.P. smirked at the younger before ripping the shirt wore off. He returned to the younger's neck, finding 's pulse point he bit down hard; earning a squeak from the younger. Soon, the pain was replaced with pleasure as C.A.P's tongue flicked over the wound in apology. He pulled back and admired his work; lay beneath him on the bed. He was completely flustered, blush painting his cheeks a rosy pink and an angry red mark on his neck. Leaning over once more C.A.P. placed a kiss on the mark.

"Mine." He whispered against it.

That one word lit a fire inside ; mustering strength he didn't even know he had he flipped them over so he was on top. He smirked down at his hyung and kissed him lightly. His hands drifted downward, travelling over the elder's body sensually. He pulled away and attached himself to C.A.P.'s collar bone. He nip, licked and sucked his was down to C.A.P's abs. He glanced upwards at C.A.P. who was watching him with intent. Slowly, 's tongue slipped out from behind his kiss-swollen lips and began to trace C.A.P.'s six-pack. A soft moan passed through his lips as began to move downward.

"Why. Are. You. So. Damn. Sexy?" asked, punctuating every word with a kiss to C.A.P's hip bone.

Before C.A.P. could reply 's hand slid into his boxers, a loud moan ripped through C.A.P.'s lips. His eyes widening and back arching at the touch; 's hand grasped his member tightly and he slowly, teasingly began to pump the engorged organ. 's smirk grew and he gained more confidence with every pump and every moan he drew from the elder. He slid down forward, pulling down C.A.P.'s sweatpants and boxers as he went. The younger rapper licked his lips as C.A.P.'s member came into view. Pre-cum dripped from the tip and tennativley licked the head. C.A.P. moaned even louder than before and his hands flew to 's head. The Charisma rapper fought to maintain his control adn not force 's mouth onto his dick.

"God, Byunghun. Hurry up..." he moaned.

"With a request like that how can I not comply?" replied cockily.

With that took C.A.P.'s member into his mouth; he swirled his tongue around the head before proceeding to deep throat him. It took two passes to figure out what exactly drove the elder crazy with need. Soon, he was blowing him like a pro. His hands wandered on the elder's body as his head bobbed up and down on the length. C.A.P.'s moans were steadily increasing, and his grip on the younger's hair tightened.

"Gonna…Cum…" C.A.P. ground out.

pulled away hearing those words, letting C.A.P's length slide out of his mouth with a "pop". He slid up the elder's body, fully aware of the glare the elder was giving him.

"Why the fuck did you stop?" C.A.P. growled.

"Mm….. I don't want you to cum just yet." hummed his reply.

C.A.P. growled and flipped them over so he was on top once more. He ripped the remained of 's clothing off of him. The younger rapper hissed as his erection met the cool night air. C.A.P. smirked and brought three fingers to 's mouth.

"Suck." He commanded.

complied with the demand, taking the three digits into his mouth and he began to coat them with saliva. He swirled his tongue over the fingers, making sure they were wet. Once they were sufficiently lubricated C.A.P. withdrew his fingers. Slowly he brought them down to 's virgin hole. He slid a finger in slowly, allowing a little time to get used to the intrusion. hissed at the strange feeling. His back arched up off the bed before flopping back down again.

"Mmm… Minsoo-hyung, feels weird…" the younger groaned.

"It'll get better baby I promise." C.A.P. whispered.

He planted a kiss on his dongsaeng's cheek before inserting another finger. hissed again, as C.A.P. began to stretch him. He scissored his fingers inside and returned the action with a moan.

"Yeobo! I'm out of the shower, your—" Chunji said as he burst into the room.

The lead vocalist paused and his eyes widened at the sight before him. A naked C.A.P. and on 's bed, he was clearly interrupting something.

"AGH! My eyes!" Chunji yelled before he fled the room.

The vocalist laughed as he left, he slammed the door shut and began singing.

"Get it get it, get it get it, on ." He sang to the tune of SHINee's Get It.

opened his mouth to yell at Chunji but only a moan came out as C.A.P. inserted the third finger. C.A.P. groaned at the sight of the needy and moaning .

"Dammit, I need you now." C.A.P. gasped "Wanna fuck you so bad."

"Then…ah…fuck me!" yelled.

C.A.P. withdrew his fingers and aligned himself with 's quivering hole. He glanced up at his lover to make sure if he was ready. bit his lip in anticipation, and nodded at his hyung. C.A.P. slowly pushed himself past the tight ring of muscle with a hiss. 's walls were taught against his length; cried out in pain at the feeling of being filled to the brim. A tear slid down his cheek from the pain, C.A.P. kissed the tear as it fell.

"Relax baby, deep breath. I won't move until you tell me to." C.A.P. whispered.

"M—Move!" cried out.

C.A.P began to move, thrusting in and out slowly at first. The pain of being filled slowly leaving and his pained gasps slowly turned into moans of pleasure. His cock was throbbing, pulsing with need as C.A.P. struck something deep inside him that made him see stars.

"There! Again!" gasped in pleasure.

C.A.P smiled and angled his thrusts to hit that spot every time; moaned like a whore and began rocking back against C.A.P.'s thrusts. He rolled his hips against C.A.P's in an effort to make him go deeper.

"Faster! Fuck me—ah, faster!" moaned.

"Fuck so damn tight." C.A.P. groaned.

C.A.P increased his speed, thrusting his hips forward like a piston hitting 's prostate every time. The pair moaned in unison as they rocked together, making the bed creak as they did. C.A.P. wrapped one of his hands around 's member and began pumping in time with his thrusts. The younger boy cried out as he felt his climax nearing.

"Gonna cum….MINSOO!" cried out as he reached his climax.

Warm semen splashed up on to his chest as C.A.P. pounded mercilessly into his prostate, his walls tightened on his lover's cock and C.A.P. came with a few more thrusts moaning 's name as he did. felt his lover's warm cum inside him, and he milked C.A.P for all he was worth. When he was finished C.A.P. rolled off of him and settled besides his lover. He wrapped an arm around and pulled him close.

"That was…amazing…" whispered.

C.A.P. smiled lovingly at the younger rapper before turning 's head and pulling him into a soft kiss. was the first to break the kiss; he stared into the elder rapper's eyes and smiled softly.

"I love you Byunghun." C.A.P. confessed.

"I love you too Minsoo." said.

C.A.P. wrapped his arms around his new found love and pulled him into a warm embrace. The tender moment didn't last for long though.

"C.A.P. and sittin' in a tree. K-I-S-S-I-N-G, first comes love then comes—" Chunji sang happily taunting the couple.

groaned and suppressed a chuckle and C.A.P. threw a pillow at the door.

"Shut up Chanhee!" He yelled.

Chunji laughed and opened the door slightly; he stuck his head around the side of the door and glanced at the couple.

"Can I expect grandkids soon?" He asked.

**A/N:** Hey guys, so... this was my first time writing smut...EVER... ummm... I'm sorry if it totally sucked but I was blushing and fan girling the ENTIRE time I was writing this. I would love for you guys to review and tell me how I did so I can make the next one better! Thanks, love you guys!

~Umma


End file.
